


Snuggling Blind

by AudreyInTheUniverse



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Blind!Hiro, M/M, Protective!Tadashi, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyInTheUniverse/pseuds/AudreyInTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro is blind and Tadashi is an overprotective big brother who’s also overly attached to his little brother. </p><p>Tadashi/Hiro if you raise your eyebrows in suspicion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggling Blind

“Hiro,” Tadashi cooed softly, gently shaking Hiro awake who had fallen asleep on his side while Tadashi was studying on the couch.  
“Hmm?” Hiro hummed dazedly snuffling into Tadashi’s shirt.  
“I have to go over to the lab real quick, and Aunt Cass isn’t home and I refuse to leave you home alone,” Tadashi explained, “So come on, up you go.” Tadashi was already ushering a sleepy Hiro over to their dresser, handing him a pair of pants and a shirt with his signature hoodie that had been tossed onto the floor.

Hiro grumbled unhappily from being awoken so abruptly, but he complied nonetheless, shuffling over to their bathroom.

Five minutes and a quick snack later Tadashi was helping Hiro climb onto the back of his bike before carefully buckling the helmet onto Hiro’s head much to the younger’s annoyance. 

“I’m blind, not helpless,” Hiro huffed, but still tightly wrapping his arms around Tadashi’s waist.

Tadashi rolled his eyes, not that Hiro could see, before revving his motorcycle’s engine and tearing off down the street towards SFIT, chuckling when Hiro let out a high pitched squeak and nearly crushing Tadashi in a hug, not that his petite form could do much to harm Tadashi.

When they arrived Tadashi was just as careful helping Hiro off his bike, gently taking the helmet from him and tucking them away.

“Alright little buddy, the usual drill, but this time we have to be extra, extra careful since there will be lots of dangerous technology so stick close,” the older brother warned as Hiro looped two fingers into one of Tadashi’s belt loop.

“Yeah yeah, I get it, super dangerous n stuff but I have you,” Hiro muttered shyly, pressing a bit closer to Tadashi’s side. The older brother chuckled happily, wrapping an arm around his little brother and hugging him close.

“You do have me, forever you know,” Tadashi reassured, his reminder enforced by his earnest tone, “I’d never leave you alone,” he added quietly. He knew how Hiro felt about being blind. He felt like a burden, like he was holding his older brother back, when he was in fact the main driving force in Tadashi’s life, his reason for being. Hiro was the dearest person to him and he could never imagine ever feeling like Hiro was burden.

“Alright! Let’s go!” Tadashi said abruptly, pulling Hiro along towards the SFIT entrance.

____

Hiro will admit that he was pretty nervous about visiting SFIT for the first time.

He was excited about what his brother has told him about SFIT, all the amazing curious people, and mind-boggling technology.

But he was also scared. 

Of course there was the danger of you know accidentally dying in a horrible accident because he didn’t see the warning signs, but there was also the fear of having to listen to all the possibilities he was holding his brother back from, to hear about all the things he would never do, and what he was preventing his brother from doing as well. 

Hiro clung on a bit tighter to Tadashi who simply smiled, not that Hiro could see, and ruffled his hair.

Suddenly something whizzed by his face, barely grazing his bangs making him stumble back, alarmed.

“Watch it GoGo!, you almost hit my little brother!” his frankly overprotective brother said angrily to someone behind them.

“Hey sorry,” a girl apparently called GoGo replied, followed by the popping of bubble gum, “geez, I’ve never seen you so mad Tadashi,” she mused.

Tadashi sighed, and Hiro could practically feel the anger leave his brother’s body. “Sorry, it’s just I’ve got my brother today, and you know he can’t catch your disks and I’m not keen at all on you, or anything hurting my blind brother,” Tadashi explained shooting GoGo and a pointed glare.

“Oh. OH,” GoGo said, shock evident in her voice, “oh Tadashi I’m sorry, I didn’t know that was your brother, and again I’m sorry T, and you too Hiro, we finally meet after Tadashi gushing about you for so long, welcome to the nerd lab,” she drawled at the end, tentatively grabbing Hiro’s hand to give him a small shake.

Hiro blushed and tucked himself behind Tadashi shyly like a small child being introduced by his mom. GoGo chuckled and gave a small wave to Tadashi, walking off to work on her bike.

Soon there was a loud commotion over in one of the labs, one that left many nerds shrieking and yelling in alarm.

Tadashi cursed stepping forward, ready to rush to save them before feeling the rug of his little brother. The older Hamada brother berated himself for forgetting about his brother so easily in a crisis situation.

“Okay Hiro, I’ve gotta go help just”- he tugged a worried Hiro over to a table -“stay here until I get back okay?”

Hiro nodded uncertainly.

___

A few minutes had passed and Hiro was really getting worried about his brother. The commotion had died down, but his brother still hadn’t returned. Hiro was admittedly getting scared, had his brother left him alone? Had he forgotten about him? 

Finally having enough Hiro took a few cautious steps forward, hoarsely calling out Tadashi’s name, but got no reply. He shuffled forward a bit more, hands outstretched to feel for any objects he might run into, but he felt nothing. As Hiro continued carefully through the lab in search of his brother.

“Stop, stop, STOP!” someone shouted, and suddenly there was a huge hand pushing him into a metal cart, landing on his elbow and hitting his head just as a bunch of tools began to tumble onto him. Before Hiro knew it was crying, weakly calling for his brother.

“Hiro? Hiro?!” his brother was shouting alarmedly, footsteps rushing over to him. “Wasabi? What happened? Oh my god Hiro!” and suddenly he was being scooped into his brother’s arms.

“Dashi,” Hiro whimpered, clinging to Tadashi and crying quietly into his shoulder. While Hiro was in pain, most of his tears were coming from the fact that he had been terrified. There wasn’t anything scarier than being in the dark, which he was almost all the time, in an unknown space without his protective older brother around to act as his security blanket and aggressive guard dog.

Tadashi shushed him gently, rubbing up and down his back to soothe his little brother. “What did you do Wasabi,” Tadashi growled over Hiro’s head.  
Wasabi’s eyes widened. “He was about to step through the lasers, they would have seriously harmed him- I didn’t know he was your brother! I just didn’t want him to get hurt!,” Wasabi rambled, waving his hands in a placating gesture. Despite his explanation Tadashi continued to glare at him, furious over his little brother being injured.

____

Tadashi had promptly carried his little brother over to his lab, saying ow to awaken Baymax who waddled over to him and his brother as Tadashi set Hiro gently down on a table.

Baymax began his process while Tadashi continued to calm and comfort his delicate little brother with the biggest, and Tadashi will admit prettiest, doe-eyes he’s ever seen. Gingerly, as to not startle his already scared brother, he thumbed away his tears. Hiro was still clinging to him after Baymax had finished his ministrations He sniffled and rubbed his eyes and Tadashi tenderly kissed his forehead.

____

That night Hiro had carefully navigated their room and made his way over to Tadashi, carefully creeping into his bed, not an uncommon event. 

Tadashi had woken up the moment Hiro had shuffled out of bed, being overly worried about Hiro had made the older brother hyper aware of the state of his younger brother. 

He smiled to himself when Hiro made his way over to him, sneaking into his bed. He wrapped his arms around his small waist and pulled his petite form against him. Hiro sighed contentedly, snuggling further into Tadashi.


End file.
